monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
More Monster Jam
More Monster Jam (2015) was a series of arena events ran from December 2014 - March 2015 with eight young drivers competing in multiple events. Format #Wheelie Contest #Speedster Head to Head #Obstacle Course (aka Time Trials) #ATV Heat 1 #ATV Heat 2 #ATV Main Event #Donut Contest #Speedster Obstacle Course #Freestyle Competitors *Blue Thunder - Dalton Millican *El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough *Grave Digger 25 - Colton Eichelberger *Maximum Destruction - Morgan Kane *Monster Energy - Coty Saucier *Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Flame) - Daron Basl *New Earth Authority (Flame) - Aaron Basl *Scooby Doo - Bailey Shea Williams Events # Hampton, VA - Dec 5-6 2014 (Inaugural Event) #Des Moines, IA - Jan 3-4 2015 (First Event for Points Chase) #Louisville, KY - Jan 9-10 2015 #Milwaukee, WI - Jan 16-17 2015 #Wichita, KS - Jan 23-24 2015 #Dayton, OH - Jan 30-31 2015 #Rosemont, IL - Feb 5-8 2015 #Cleveland, OH - Feb 14-15 2015 #Providence, RI - Feb 20-22 2015 #Baltimore, MD - Feb 27-Mar 1 2015 #Grand Rapids, MI - Mar 6-8 2015 (Championship Event) Overall Event Titles 'Des Moines' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Grave Digger 'Louisville' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Max-D 'Milwaukee' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Max-D 'Wichita' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Grave Digger 'Dayton' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Grave Digger 'Rosemont' *Event 1: Monster Energy *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Monster Energy *Event 4: Grave Digger *Event 5: Max-D *Event 6: Grave Digger 'Cleveland' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Blue Thunder *Event 3: Max-D *Event 4: Max-D 'Providence' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Monster Energy *Event 4: Max-D 'Baltimore' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Grave Digger 'Grand Rapids' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Max-D *Event 4: Max-D Championship & Points Total The champion and runner up in points would be given spots in the Monster Jam World Finals. Morgan Kane was crowned champion in Max D with Colton Eichelberger in Grave Digger being the runner up. Trivia * Although Colton Eichelberger drove Grave Digger, he is the step son of Max D creator and driver Tom Meents. * Even more ironic, Morgan Kane, driver of Max-D, was a childhood friend to Adam & Ryan Anderson, sons of Grave Digger inventor and driver, Dennis Anderson as a kid. * Daron Basl, the most experienced driver, finished last in points. * NEA was ran on the King Krunch chassis and Rottweiler on the Nitro Hornet chassis. * In Des Moines, Colton Eichelberger did the first backflip in an arena, but rolled the truck over. * Coty Saucier began doing a stoppie as his signature move in freestyle. * Controversy arose on social media with driver Coty Saucier being vocal of the poor fan judging. * This would be the only winter season for Dalton Millican in Monster Jam as he tragically passed away later in the year. * The 2015 Finland show can be considered an unofficial More Monster Jam show as it featured some of the drivers from the tour. Category:Tours Category:Events Category:2015 events Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:More Monster Jam